


Post-Supering Stress Relief

by PrayfortheFrozenEvelynFrost



Category: Sharp Zero (Webcomic)
Genre: But we deserve porn for more than one ship dammit, M/M, Smut, this is just porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-23
Updated: 2018-08-23
Packaged: 2019-07-01 12:38:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15774291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrayfortheFrozenEvelynFrost/pseuds/PrayfortheFrozenEvelynFrost
Summary: It's smut that's it.





	Post-Supering Stress Relief

Alex and Ace had been dating for a couple years. They'd both discovered, gotten over, and chatted about their secret identities. 

They'd had sex. Lots and lots of really great sex.

And Ace- gorgeous, shit headed Ace, loved nothing more than getting Alex hot and bothered at times when he  _ really _ shouldn't, which was why the minute they'd gotten off work, Ace had whispered “Mine” and they'd somehow gotten to his apartment without crashing.

Alex slammed the door behind them, and Ace shoved him against it, smashing his lips into Alex’s. The singer's hands were busy running underneath his shirt, and Alex was burying his fingers in Ace’s hair and Ace tilted his head and started running his tongue along Alex’s bottom lip and he  _ knew _ Alex loved it when he did that.

The kiss broke off when Ace tweaked a nipple and Alex gasped, tilting his head back against the door.

Ace took the opportunity to attack his neck, covering it with bite marks and hickeys and when he ran his tongue along that one spot just underneath Alex’s ear the brunet lost it, moaning.

In retribution, the Vindicator ground his hips into Ace’s. Hard.

The singer inhaled sharply, and before they both knew it their shirts were tossed into some corner of Ace’s apartment. Ace sucked hickeys on top of the bites he littered along Alex’s collarbone, and the brunet gasped and moaned because oh he was good with his tongue.

He was especially good at kissing with it, and neither knew who started panting first, until Ace slipped his hand down Alex’s pants, pressing  _ right _ onto his clit.

Alex shouted, slapping a hand over his mouth as his hips jerked forwards. Ace ran his tongue along the shell of Alex’s ear.

“I am going to fucking  _ wreck _ you.” 

Ace’s voice was gravelly with lust, and Alex shuddered, thinking of  _ exactly _ what that voice had done to him (namely his self control) in the past.

Somehow they ended up naked on Ace’s bed, Alex straddling Ace’s lap. Alex didn't know and he didn't care as long as his boyfriend kept kissing him like that.

Ace’s fingers found their way to Alex’s clit again, and  _ oh _ .

Alex moaned brokenly into Ace’s mouth, and he knew he sounded like he was about to fall apart- which, in all fairness, he was.

The singer ran a finger along the wet folds, teasing at Alex’s entrance just enough for him to know it was deliberate.

At this point Alex was leaning against Ace, having lost the functionality to hold himself up quite a while ago.

For once Ace was letting himself lose it just as quickly as Alex did, slipping a finger inside him, running it along his walls until Ace hit the bundle of nerves that had Alex seeing stars.

“Ah- ha- A-Ace- ng-”

One finger became two, rubbing at the spot until Alex wasn’t even able to form words, and all he could do was moan brokenly into Ace’s neck and ride the spasms of pleasure that accompanied them.

“F-fuck you should see yourself right now. Falling apart on my lap.”

Ace’s voice was just as wrecked as Alex’s was and he was  _ so close _ and all Ace had to do was move his other hand from Alex’s hair and down to his clit and-

And that was exactly what he did.

Alex panted, half-syllables and choked moans slipping in between the breaths.

The Vindicator arched against Ace, coming so hard he saw stars.

“Ah- Ace!”

Alex came down from his high, giving his boyfriend the lazy smile of someone who knows they're about to get exactly what they want.

“Mmm… your turn to fall apart, love.” 

Ace was still panting, both hands now planted behind him in an effort other hold himself up.

Alex ran a finger up the other’s length, flicking off the precum collecting at the tip.

Alex leaned forward.

“What was that about wrecking me?”

It only took a few short strokes (because at this point Alex knew just how to twist his wrist and exactly how to smile when he did it, to send Ace falling over the edge) and the singer came, come coating Alex’s hand and both their stomachs, slick still running in rivulets down Alex’s thighs.

“I should whisper in your ear more often at work.”

“Eli would kill you.”

“We’ll invite him.”

“Then we’d have to invite Isaiah,” Alex said.

“We’ll invite everyone who wants to come.”

“...really?”

“Hey. Orgies are fun.”


End file.
